United Worlds: Battle Physics
by Yirriru
Summary: The world is saved and united. Or is it? Unfortunately for Lloyd, his journey is far from over the moment he pressed that obnoxiously red button. Thrown into a world where the battles are fought not by brawns but brains, Lloyd's in for a mind blowing adventure, quite literally. Poor Yuan.


Hey guys. Another TOS fic from me (I should stop ahaha…)

Anyway, as you probably guessed, this is going to mix Lloyd and studying together… yeah. I don't know either - but it'll be humor (I tried) with a plot (maybe). I hope you'll enjoy it though.

**NOTE: It'd be cool if you guys mention if I get anything wrong, as you can see and most likely tell that I tend to make lots of mistakes. Thanks! Also, I'm trying to put the story in multiple perspectives… kinda strange for me, but what the heck. Help me on mistakes?**

Let the battle of the brains begin!

_**Summary:**_

_The world is saved and united. Or is it? Unfortunately for Lloyd, his journey is far from over the moment he pressed that obnoxiously red button. Thrown into a world where the battles are fought not by brawns but brains, Lloyd's in for a mind blowing adventure, quite literally. Poor Yuan._

Rated T for language and violence.

* * *

United Worlds: Battle Physics

_/If I knew that things would've ended up like this, I probably would've studied a lot harder./_

They did it.

They finally did it!

Lloyd cheered with hysterical glee as the world was united with the power of Origin. Of course Lloyd and co were happy. They better damn right be with everything they went through.

"Hell yeah! Oh Goddess Martel! Finally, peace and- wait, would we still refer to her as a goddess if she isn't?" Lloyd stopped suddenly, looking quite baffled. The others simply stared at the brunette.

"Probably?" Genis finally supplied after the others just sighed at Lloyd. They figured that the church would still be running, so Martel would still be considered a goddess.

Shrugging, the dual swordsman stretched with a smile plastered on his face. Man, did he feel great! The world is _finally _back to the way it's supposed to be. But…

"Now what do we do?" Lloyd asked. They finished their journey. They saved the world. Now what?

"Lloyd, I know the past year we've been travelling together, and I know that we've become close friends through our hardship, but I think we have to go separate ways." Sheena replied looking a bit sad and hesitant.

"...oh."

"It's not only me though- everyone here has something to do!" The ninja quickly said, promptly spreading the guilt so she wasn't the only one faced with Lloyd's betrayed face full force (not that they're really betraying him, but his sad face looked pretty much the same).

"Ugh, I hate this part- hey Lloyd?" Genis said next. Once the brunette turned to the younger mage, the silver haired boy continued, "I don't want to say goodbye after all this time we've spent together. I-"

"WAIT! You're leaving (me) too?"

"Well, yeah. Sis and I are going to go around the world to help half-elves become more accepted in society… it's related to us after all. But Iselia will always be our home! Don't forget that!"

"I need to return to the Lezarano company. I've been irresponsible in leaving them like that. I will be there, so you will know where I am if you ever need anything." Regal said after a brief silence. It was true after all.

"...I plan to go with Regal. I want to see Alicia before I decide what I'm going to do… I'll visit you in Iselia when I find my purpose..." Presea added softly.

"Uh, sorry bud. As much as I would like to hang with you, I've got a duty as the chosen to fix what the pope messed up. And Sheena darling is going to be a messenger with me to the Sylvarant side of the world. Maybe you'll see us around? Heh, you know where I live! Come visit, m'kay bud?" Zelos laughed nervously. Dang, Zelos felt like he kicked a puppy with the face Lloyd was making.

"I'm returning with Derris Kharlan." Kratos said simply, though looked like he wanted to say something else? His eyes had this murky look to it. Damn - Lloyd hasn't even got that much time left to spend with his _dad_.

"Lloyd…" Colette said looking quite sad. "I-"

"I understand." The brunette said softly (obviously not hearing Colette). He knew that this would've been inevitable. Everyone had some goal or something that grew during their journey. Things they wanted to change. Responsibilities. Damn it! He felt so miserable now that he might not see them that often - they'd be so busy! That and he hated goodbyes. It was almost like he'd never see them again.

"I won't say goodbye though."

"...what?"

"I won't say goodbye! I want to believe that we'll meet again in the future!" The brunette said with conviction. Well, he lost some of that when he glanced towards Kratos. Oh, screw this - he's going to cry soon.

After the goodbye-party, the group began to disperse. Except Kratos.

"Kratos-"

"Lloyd, be a good kid."

"...what?"

Kratos, Lloyd's dad, placed a hand on the brunette's head and had a small smile. Although Lloyd wanted to hear more from the older man, he knew that there were too many words and not enough time. Tears pricked his eyes and, seeing that he'd never EVER see his FATHER again, he gave him a parting hug, which his father returned.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...take this." Kratos said after a moment.

"This is…?" Lloyd said quietly as he looked at a locket.

"It's a picture of us… you, your mother, and me."

Oh the tears. Lloyd felt that he'd never stop.

"...please use the Eternal Sword to send me to Derris Kharlan."

"..." The brunette nodded slowly.

Goddess, Lloyd hated goodbyes.

- xxx UNITED WORLDS xxx -

It's been months since his friends went separate ways. Lloyd rolled around in rather plush grass, not really caring if the people passing by on the dirt road to Hima stared at him. While Lloyd was determined to find every exsphere in the world, he realized how _hard _(close to impossible) that would be, considering that people might've hidden some and they could be ANYWHERE.

He also realized with utter dismay that, yes, he was an idiot. For many reasons, but at the same time, he realized that he usually just said the first thought that came into mind before processing what he just said. Yeah - it wasn't like he wasn't capable of thinking of something clever, they just happened to follow _after _his not so genius thoughts… sadly.

Well, hopefully that would change.

"Ugh. I need to talk to someone. I don't care who it is, just anyone, please."

"What the hell are you doing?"

"PERFECT! Yuan! Talk to me!"

Damn - Yuan should've just kept on walking. Forget promising Kratos to look after his son while he cleans up Derris Kharlan (then return if that's even possible). Yuan just _knew _that shit was going to hit the fan with his decision to talk to the brunette. It was _inevitable_ when Lloyd got involved. Hell, his 'danger, shit is going to go down soon' radar was going haywire. Damn, damn, triple damn.

"Hell no."

"W-what? Why not?"

"I have actual _work _to do, as in, putting up a barrier around the world tree, getting rid of Mithos' collection of toys, cleaning up the mess the Tower of Salvation left behind after it crumbled, speaking with Martel, capturing ex-desians who are planning a freaking revival of Cruxis, giving the renegades a place to return to if they can't find a normal job- a lot of other almost meaningless crap, so GO AWAY. Talk to me _after _I get most of this stuff done! Or when you finally grow a brain."

"...Mithos had toys?" The brunette said with disbelief while ignoring the insult.

"Of course- don't listen to everything else I FREAKING SAID. Fine, if you're not busy (Yuan softly snorts to himself), why don't youhelp _me _help _you _from acting like an idiot? I doubt your friends wanted you to be acting like _this _(he gestures to all of Lloyd). It's just too pathetic."

"Excuse me?" Lloyd was offended, even though that wasn't the only time that someone called him an idiot. But… Yuan was going to help him with his 'idiot' issue? Wow - well, it'll definitely be effective since Yuan is kinda cool… Lloyd thinks. Then again, Kratos is cooler, but Yuan didn't need to know that.

"Ugh. Shut up and follow me." In a soft voice, Yuan murmurs, "Martel, I'm going to regret this aren't I?"

"..."

"..."

"Where are we going?"

"..."

"Hey - talk to me."

"..."

"You do know I'm going to keep talking until I feel that I had a decent conversation with you."

"..."

"Fine, no conversation. At least tell me what you've been doing for the last few months?"

"..."

"Yuaaaaan - just talk to me! I felt lonely these past months! I can't find anyone! It's like _they were wiped off the map! Months! Months,_ you hear me? I've been kinda bored for a while. Please just talk to me."

"..."

"Yuuuuuuannnnn- wait. That sounds like 'you' and 'and'... Yu - an - me, going on a trip to the great big tree~"

"OH SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY! FINE! FINE, I'll tell you what I've been doing! YOU- JUST SHUT THE HELL UP."

"Okay."

Yuan just stared at how easy that was. What the hell.

"After the tree was planted, I went back home."

"Home? Where's that?"

"Where else could it be?"

"I don't know? Where do you even live?"

"Ugh. Think, where have _I _been for the last how many centuries?"

"I don't know… OH."

"Yes. I've been living-"

"-in Derris Kharlan?"

"NO. Just NO. I'd rather live anywhere else than _there._ You won't understand though." Yuan shudders. Oh goddess (Yuan knows that Martel isn't an actual goddess, but she is _his_ goddess), the bad memories.

"Eh? Then where?"

"You are a complete idiot. How did your friends even tolerate you?"

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!"

"Prove me wrong. Actually, never mind, your brain might explode from trying. I lived at the base."

"Why would you even want to live in the same place you work?"

"Do you even want to hear about what I've been doing or not?!"

"Fine."

"... I got the renegades together and ...told them to get lost."

"Wait- are you serious?"

"No. Why the hell would I ever tell them that?"

"...were you trying to tell a joke?"

"OH SHUT UP."

"..."

"Okay, maybe. Look, I'm just tired okay? I should've been dead thousands of years ago. Ugh."

"Man, you sound like a grandpa now. Or a great-great-great-great-great-"

"AUUUGH-"

"-great-great-"

"Shut up and listen."

"Okay."

Again, Yuan just stared at Lloyd. Did this kid have a way of getting what he wanted by irritating the shit out of people? He sighed. He could only hope that the kid didn't become the clever type in the future… that would be a nightmare.

"So I didn't tell them to get lost. They're kinda like extended family… kinda. I told them to find a job because we're done with the whole renegade thing. No cruxis, no renegade. Many of them didn't want to leave, so I told them that instead of being renegades, they could turn the bases into whatever company or business they wanted… and they chose to make them party clubs."

"...what."

"Party clubs. They needed something to do, they were bored, and they didn't have homes to go back to, so they'd just make the bases which weren't needed any longer into a place where people could party. It has all the technology it needs to become a popular location. They'd get a job and a home at the same time."

"Then where are _you_ going to live?"

"Are you assuming I can't live with a little party in my life?"

"Yes."

"Damn you for being correct."

"So, what did you do?"

"I built a small house by the world tree since my main work is going to be there. Most of Mithos' crap he hid in the tower fell to the ground with the structure… it still pisses me off that he didn't get rid of most that stuff from thousands of years ago. In fact, he added _more_! You might not believe it, but Kratos and I had to act like freaking _maids_ for him because his toys were _everywhere_." Yuan shakes his head in irritation.

"Wait, maid? _Maids_? Not butlers?"

"...you really do _not_ want to know."

"But I do."

"No you don't."

"I'm not lying, tell me! Is it embarrassing?"

"What the hell do you think?"

"No, so tell me."

"Goddess- don't you know when there's an implied message? I don't want to tell you! GET THE HINT."

"Huh. But I want you to tell me?"

"Again, how do your friends deal with you?"

"They don't."

"What?"

"I don't act like this around them."

"...I need to rest. You're giving me a migrane."

"So will you tell me now?"

"Fine. Mithos got bored while watching us clean up his crap and made us dress up as maids so he could be amused. End of story. Moving on-"

"Oh… ew. That's weird."

"Oh no, that's not why he was amused. He was amused because the _desian cardinals_ were staring at us and trying not to laugh so we wouldn't kill them. Well, more so Kratos. Apparently I had the 'figure of a girl' from a certain angle. Do you know how much that hurts my _pride_?"

"...ouch."

"Yes. So don't you DARE tell anyone about this."

"Eh, sure. Do you have a picture of it though?"

"HELL NO!"

"Hey, just asking! It would've been interesting to see?"

"Lloyd."

"I get it, shutting up! Geeze."

"...Well, besides that, I helped Martel-"

"She's not really Martel is she?"

"She is. We're going on a date later this month."

"..."

"Stop staring. You go on dates with the blond don't you?"

"Huh? With who?"

"You can't be serious."

"What-"

"Forget it. I helped Martel monitor the tree's condition as well as remove rubble from the grounds. I spent the first few months doing that as well as setting up locations to reinforce a barrier to protect the tree from outsiders. I've been spending the recent months taking care of the soil quality with the summoner's help. We've built a spring and planted grass and shrubs around the tree. But my main issue is Mithos' toys. A huge house full of them. I got them collected to the side of the tree just outside the barrier I've just set up."

"Wow, you got a lot done."

"No, I haven't. The barrier is pathetic. It breaks too easily. Everything is barely finished. So, this is where _you _come in since you're not doing anything useful."

"Hey!"

"You can assist me with sort Mithos' junk. What can be sold to fund resources for the tree, what should be destroyed, what you want to keep for yourself, what you want to give to others, what should be buried for the future, what should be packaged to be sent off into space, things like that."

"That sounds… boring."

"Sure it _sounds _boring, but with what Mithos had, I think you might actually be entertained."

"Really?"

"He had a catapult that he used to shoot himself into the sky to be with the clouds, and used a parachute as he free falled to the ground."

"Eh-"

"Something he called a jetpack-"

"Huh-"

"A collapsable room that had warps built all over it, bombs that exploded with candy, a water gun, a cooking set to make healing items, toy weapons, weird shaped paint brushes, a ton of dolls of all the known monsters in the world, figurines of the summon spirits, prank apple gels, invisibility potions, wigs- do you understand?"

"...what the hell?"

"My point. Those were only _some _of the things he had."

"I don't believe I'll ever see Mithos as the same guy who wanted to turn everyone into lifeless beings."

"You just didn't know him."

"Yeah… it's a shame that he didn't want to live this world…"

"..."

"Oh, hey we're here!"

The duo looked at the world tree, still quite small, with silence. Then a green haired girl suddenly appeared.

"Hello Yuan, Lloyd."

With a brief greeting, the blue haired ex-renegade dragged the young Aurion away to get to work. He didn't bring the boy here to play.

Once they got to what appeared to be a giant mansion, Yuan gestured to the building.

"This is where some of Mithos' crap is."

"What do you mean some? This isn't all of it?"

"Barely. Got 5 more building about this size filled with the stuff. I already finished a few house worths since I began the whole clean up."

"Dang."

"Well, get to work. I'm going to have to check on the tree again. I'll see how you're doing in a few hours."

"Bring some food back when you do!"

"I'M NOT YOUR MAID."

Lloyd snickers.

The dual swordsman turned towards the building filled with the unknown. Gulping, Lloyd stepped towards the building. Who knew what was in there? He might even get scarred by what he sees…

Wonderful.

- xxx UNITED WORLDS xxx -

"Yuan was serious when he said that I'd be entertained! Holy Goddess- kendamas! Genis would love these! Whoa, and these ninja looking things! Wow wow wow! How does this contraption even work? Now… where was this warp room thingy Yuan mentioned?"

Yuan returned hours later to find a brunette teen dressed up as a samurai with balloons tied around his waist running around the mansion. Wait, was he wearing rabbit ears? What the hell? Surprisingly, many of the toys were organized into neat piles with signs in front of them saying what they were sorted into. Yuan wasn't going to even ask where Lloyd got the signs from.

"I'm impressed, Irving. It looks like you _can choose _to be productive at times."

"Huh? Oh, hey Yuan! Check these out! It looks like a machine thingy! But it looks like an animal! This is so cool!"

"That is called a robot. Are you almost done with this place?"

"Yeah! It was so awesome to see all these things! How the heck did he get all of this?"

"..."

"Is it a secret?"

"I'll tell you one day when Kratos won't come back to kill me."

"Huh? What does Kratos have anything to do with this?"

"Everything." Yuan sighed.

"Eh, tell me later. I still need to get the last room over there."

"Well, I'll help you finish this place up so we can get started on the next one."

Yuan followed the younger boy who sprinted off to the last room filled with toys. Entering, the blue haired half elf smiled. The only thing in the room was a giant red object…. a button? Wait… the ex-renegade's eyes widened with realization.

"Hold on Lloyd! Don't press that-"

"Huh?"

The brunette tripped and fell on the button.

Click.

A bright light engulfs the room and both males shout with different reactions: Yuan with horror and Lloyd with surprise.

Shit has just hit the fan.

"DAMMIT LLOYD IRVING!"

**- xxx Chapter One END xxx -**

* * *

A/N: Eep, kinda abrupt ending. I hope you found it kinda funny… things should actually start happening the next chapter. Yay. Thanks for reading!


End file.
